Federal Navy (Federal Republic of Dorvik)
The Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Bundesmarine) also known as the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marine) is the naval arm of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Dorvish Navy was once the largest component of the Reichsflotte and continues to be one of the largest navies today in Artania. While the Dorvish are proud of their land combat traditions, it cannot be neglected that the Dorvish have developed naval traditions over the course of their history. A majority of Dundorfian leadership in the Reichsflotte and then Kriegsmarine would be men of Dorvish descent. Today the Dorvish Navy focuses on protection of Dorvish interest at home and abroad. The Dorvish Navy in the modern era was once considered the pride of the armed forces, this was due to the Dorvish being seafaring people since the settlement of the first people along the Dorvish coasts. Over the past several centuries focus has been shifted from naval warfare to the land component of the armed forces. The Dorvish Navy does however remain among the leader in retention rates for men and women signing profession contracts and it remains one of the largest fleets in Artania. Through the early 31st century the Dorvish Navy underwent rapid modernization by the Communist Party of Dorvik and the descendants of Raymond Petrov, it would undergo massive modernization several more times before coming to its resting state in the late 3600s. Gath Defense Collective completed their assessment of the Dorvish Navy in 3960 and reported, much like the rest of the Dorvish military, that years of neglect and mismanagement have lead to a failing infrastructure and it would require massive renovations to restore the once limited blue-water navy of the Dorvish Navy. Underneath President von Petrov, a massive surge of 160b DDO was placed in the Supreme General Staff's hands and expected to go to reinvigorating the military. This included building ties with overseas nations to potentially expand to when required, for instance Badara and rebuilding ties of Vanuku. The Dorvish Navy is headed by the Inspector of the Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundesmarine) who is head of the Federal Navy Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundesmarine). The Inspector is typically granted the rank of General-Admiral (Dundorfian: Generaladmiral) but has, at several times of great conflict or strife, been granted the prestigious rank of Grand Admiral (Dundorfian: Großadmiral). The Federal Navy Staff is the day to day operator and planner of the Dorvish Navy and models itself very closely after the Supreme General Staff. History The modern Dorvish Navy was founded in 2000 with the foundation of the Free Republic of Dorvik however it was significantly reformed when the Communist Party of Dorvik founded the first People's Republic of Dorvik and the subsequent reforms that went into developing the vast navy that it is today. It was under the direction of High Admiral Grigoriy Mihaylov that many of the modern ships were purchased from Dundorf, Hulstria and Trigunia. High Admiral Grigoriy Mihaylov served from 3270 to 3281 before retiring, he is considered a naval hero and military hero in Dorvik and one of the naval awards is named after him. After his retirement High Adm. Plamen Danielov took over and reformed the navy further and increased the fleet from 104 ships to 129 ships, he retired in 3302 when he was succeeded by Adm. Axel Rosenberger. Rosenberger was notorious for his aspiration for Dorvik to become a blue-water navy and scrapped the four fleets of Dorvik and created the modern structure of the Dorvish Navy. In 3340, Boyko Zhivkov became the High Admiral and continued the aspirations of a blue-water navy undertaking the Navys first blue-water operation in the Great Dovani War. Zhivkov also was partially responsible for the opening of Pravnova Naval Installation in Kafuristan. Underneath Admiral Alban Gass, who was appointed Chief of Staff of the Dorvish Admiralty in 3588 undertook the process of re-organizing the navy and re-structuring the navy. Gass reorganized the Admiralty to include departments with greater power and range of capabilities, the re-organization was followed likewise throughout the Dorvish Army and Dorvish Air Force. Structure, organization and fleets Dorvish Navy Staff The Dorvish Navy Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Dorvische Marine) is overseen by the Inspector of the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Marine) who is appointed by the Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik, who doubles as the Chief of Staff of the Supreme General Staff. The Dorvish Navy Staff, sometimes known as the Dorvish Naval Staff, is in charge of the overall operations and day-to-day running of the Dorvish Navy. It's structure closely resembles the Supreme General Staff itself and functions similar to the Supreme General Staff but specifically for the navy itself. The Inspector of the Dorvish Navy is a member of the State Security and Defense Council and a member of Dorvish Defense Group which is charged with managing the defense industry within Dorvik. Dorvish naval academies The Dorvish Navy has two academies, one of the only branches that has two academies. They are divided between the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule) and the Navy School (Dundorfian: Marineschule). The Dorvish Naval Academy is located at Hauzenwald in the prominent Elfenbeinkap borough. The Dorvish Naval Academy is where after completion of Navy School all Officer candidates attend schooling. The Navy School itself is where the basic training of the Dorvish Navy takes place. The Dorvish Naval Academy is one of the most prominent military institutions on Artania and is responsible for training hundreds of foreign naval leaders throughout its history. During the period where Dorvik and Kafuristan were close, nearly all of the senior staff of the Kafuri Navy were educated and trained at the Dorvish Naval Academy. Fleet structure The Dorvish Navy is divided into 3 primary fleets, the fleets are as follows: South Ocean Fleet (Südseeflotte), Lievenian Sea Fleet (Lievlandseeflotte) and the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet (Verranderlijkeseeflotte). Each of these three fleets is responsible for a region of the world and operations conducted within that defined area. Overall command of these fleets falls to each respective fleets Marine High Command (Dundorfian: Marineoberkommando) and it's Fleet Commander (Dundorfian: Flottenchef), these officers are appointed by the Inspector of the Dorvish Navy and serve at the will of the Dorvish Navy's interest; these are traditionally based off geographic location. Underneath each Naval High Command are a variety of ships at the disposal of the Fleet Commander's mission. Each of these Naval High Commands is responsible for all units and operations underneath its command. The South Ocean Fleet Naval Command is responsible for the area primarily of Majatra but is the primary fleet of the Dorvish Navy with the largest amount of ships, it is designed for sustained naval operations and the Support Fleet can be added to ensure proper logistical support.. The Lievenian Sea Fleet Naval Command is responsible for the area of Makon, Keris and eastern Dovani while the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet Naval Command is responsible for Artania. A fourth Fleet Naval Command exists and it is known as the Support Fleet Naval Command and it controls the Support Fleet (Dundorfian: Unterstützungsflotte), which is responsible for training and doctrine preparation of the Dorvish Navy. The Support Fleet is split between the Dorvish Naval Academy and the Navy School. The South Ocean Fleet Naval Command is stated out of Schrudehofen, the Lievenian Sea Fleet Naval Command is based out of Frostenbruck and the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet Naval Command is based out of Steensingen-Thalpen. The Support Fleet Naval Command is based out of Hauzenwald. Underneath Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Fabian von Fölker the submarine force of Dorvik was broken off and reformed into flotillas (Dundorfian: Flottille) underneath Commander of the Submarines (Dundorfian: Führer der Unterseeboote). Prominent U-boat Captain Gregor Sperl was prompted to Captain and given command of all of Dorvik's u-boat forces, while once considered a dishonorable way of war during the Dundorfian Reich the Dorvish had taken submarine warfare underneath their wing and become leading submarine warfare experts. The Dorvish Navy's submarine pens are long suspected to be located at Vohenförde in Westmark but as it is considered a state secret, it is only speculation. Officers who are granted command of major operations are known as Flottenchef with an assist who is known as the Stellvertreter Flottenchef despite the titles being the same as the heads of the respective Marine High Commands, their position expires at the end of the mission. Dorvish Naval Infantry The Dorvish Navy realized the need for an autonomous infantry force underneath their operational wing prior to 3120, in-fighting took place within the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik but eventually the Dorvish Marines (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marines) were created shortly after 3120 by 3129 Marinekorps I and Marinekorps II had been created as a substantial operational force, however the Dorvish Navy did not have much use for them. Underneath the military reforms of Generaloberst Michel Fuchs and the Dorvish Brigade Combat System the Dorvish Marine were formed into the Dorvish Naval Infantry and 5 brigades were raised, with 1 of them acting as the special forces of the new naval infantry. Underneath Bonifaz Voll the Dorvish Naval Infantry were expanded to a single division of around 20,000 men. The 1st Marine Infantry Division was formed and assigned to the Dorvish Naval Staff underneath the operational command of the Dorvish Naval Staff, where they continue to operate today. Ships of the Dorvish Navy The Dorvish Navy has imported a majority of it's ships through arms deals with Dundorf and Trigunia, a vast majority of the ships of the Dorvish Navy are imported. The Rodshyadam-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier was a joint project between the Dorvish and Trigunian navies with the bulk of production being done in Dorvik at Schrudehofen. The Dorvish Northern Fleet is considered a green-water fleet but the South Ocean Fleet is considered a blue-water fleet and in recent years has done much to improve the abilities of the Dorvish Navy at sustaining itself abroad. The Dorvish Navy formerly operated two smaller air craft carriers but sold one to Vanuku and scrapped the other two in favor of the Rodshyadam-class. The Dorvish Navy has downsized in favor of more mobile and agile tactics, including the introduction of many guided missile cruisers and expanding their submarine fleet and ending conventional ship use. Deployments and operations abroad *Pravnova Naval Installation - The Pravnova Naval Installation was constructed in March 3349 between Dorvik and Kafuristan. It has a standing deployment of the 43rd Independent Naval Infantry Brigade in order to guard the installation. The installation has served as go between for relations between the Dorvish and Kafuri government, who have maintained close ties for centuries. The Pravnova installations is the only permanent Dorvish naval base abroad and is capable of supporting all ships of the Dorvish Navy, a renovation which was undertaken over a number of years. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik